


Heroine

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, are you pondering what I'm pondering?, follow the leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micaiah wonders why she's the one everyone wants to follow. Her friends give their two cents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroine

Marching into her final battle against the Begnion Occupational Army, Micaiah pondered Jarod’s words to her.  How was it that she had garnered more support from the people of Daein than Pelleas?  He was the prince, and would be crowned king once the Begnion Occupational army was defeated.  However most of Daein’s citizens wouldn’t dare make a move without her approval, instead of his.

She frowned as she bit her lip, following Sothe blindly as they continued their march to Nevassa.  Something about Jarod was eating away at her. 

“My maiden, are you troubled?” a soft, echoing voice asked her.

“Hm?” she answered, turning her head so she could look at the Black Knight.  “I was just thinking about the other night.”

“Are you concerned about what General Jarod had to say?” he asked her as they walked along.

“Am I really more important to Daein’s reconstruction than Pelleas?  He’s the prince and the heir to the throne.  Without him, Daein couldn’t be rebuilt,” Micaiah argued.

“On the contrary,” Nailah cut in as she approached with Rafiel struggling to keep up.  “You command a lot of respect.  You beorc and your silly need for bloodlines.  We laguz, and even the beorc of Hatari, follow the strongest leader, the one who can rally the people behind them.”

“That’s you, correct?” Micaiah asked the wolf queen.

She smiled at her friend.  “That’s right.  And in Daein, you are the strongest leader and the person who commands the respect of the people.  You could be the queen of Daein.”

“Oh, no.  I-I couldn’t,” Micaiah answered quickly.

The wolf queen cocked her head and looked at the girl curiously.  “Why ever not?”

“Because Micaiah is one of the branded, my queen,” Rafiel answered quietly.  “Here they are treated as second class citizens.  If anyone in Daein’s army knew the source of Micaiah’s powers, they would surely turn on her.”

“Well that’s just silly,” Nailah announced.

“Indeed, my queen, but we have long been taught that it was taboo for the beorc and laguz to have children together,” Rafiel explained patiently.

The wolf queen huffed.  “And who decreed that it was taboo?”

“The goddess,” Micaiah answered seriously.

“The goddess?” Nailah answered in disbelief.  “We’ve never heard such nonsense in Hatari!  What idiot in your history made up that ridiculous rule?  Probably someone who felt that the beorc and laguz shouldn’t fraternize at all.  No wonder you have issues with prejudice on this continent.  I had wondered if Hatari’s isolation had made us backwards, but now I see that Tellius is backwards, and Hatari is forward thinking.”

“I appreciate your support, I really do,” Micaiah answered with a half-smile.  “But I’m not suited to lead a nation.”

“I would beg to disagree,” the Black Knight spoke up.  “You are the sole reason why Daein has risen again.  Such leadership cannot be taught.  One either has it, or they do not.  The prince does not have leadership skills such as yours, though one day he may do an adequate job.  However, you could rule Daein with ease, and all would follow you.”

“You know,” Micaiah said thoughtfully, “I never wanted to be the heroine.  I wished only to free my country from Begnion’s abuses.  We’ve nearly achieved our goal with the help of so many, and yet I am the one who is seen as the leader and the sole fighter.  Why?”

“Because you’re visible, Micaiah,” Sothe answered.  He had slowed down and was now walking beside her.  “The Silver Haired Maiden, the symbol of hope to all of Daein.  The rest of us, we blend in.  But your hair makes you stand out, so people remember you.”

“Whether you like it or not, you are the heroine of Daein,” the Black Knight added.  “You are their hope.  The great heroine of Daein.  Dare I even suggest a modern Altina.”  He ignored the dirty look he got from Sothe for butting in.

Micaiah sighed.  “I just want to be normal, not the heroine of a nation.”


End file.
